


Date Night

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M, Slash, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayliss has a date with Chris Rawls post "Closet Cases". Things don't go as planned at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

It was getting late, even for a date night and Chris Rawls was considering leaving. His date was passed out on the couch after one drink too many after all. Up until a few minutes ago, all had been fine. He’d asked Tim Bayliss out on an impulse and had been pleased to receive a positive answer so swiftly. There had been a definite spark there. The evening had gone well, they’d talked for hours and had a good meal. Then they’d made out discreetly in the taxi on the way over to Tim’s place. Tim had suggested they share a bottle he’d saved for a special occasion. Special indeed. Then Tim had passed out. Ah well.   
Nothing was really wasted; they had time to get better acquainted later. Rawls left and called another cab.  
It was early when Tim woke alone. He had a vague recollection of the previous night, a date with Chris Rawls that had started well but ended with him passed out drunk on the couch. Why did he always make a fool of himself with people he really liked? He remembered the cab ride to his home, Rawls’ hand on his thigh, and his mouth on Tim’s throat. Tim’s heartbeat caught at the thought.   
Damn. That could have lead to something good. He found a note on his kitchen counter. “Call me soon,” it said. He smiled a little. Clearly all was not lost. He made the call and apologized for the previous night. They’d meet again the same night.

*

Bayliss made it through the day on serendipity, no hard cases, just one involving a woman murdered by a rival for her husband’s affection.   
The usual toll of informing relatives that their loved ones were gone, the rancid taste of coffee, Frank quietly judging him for something or other, the gossip about his newfound preferences.   
At the end of the day he was relieved to go someplace quiet and see a friendly face. Rawls wasn’t judging him for his excessive intake of alcohol the previous night.   
They discussed recent events, sports, anything but deep issues, but it was a pleasant evening. They ended up in Rawls’ apartment close to the Zodiac. They wound up on the couch, entwined in each other’s arms. Tim really felt this could be the start of something good. He could so easily just go with this feeling, and see where it would lead. They kissed deeply and loosened each other’s clothing. The fear had left him and he refused to give in to it this time. Chris kissed his neck and breathed warm air against it. So warm. No danger here. All Tim had to do was give up a little of his control and go with the feeling. The feel of skin on skin, hearts pounding, chests heaving, then the ascent leading into the fall. Afterwards in the still of the night it occurred to him that he was turning a corner he’d never turned before, and it was a blessed relief.


End file.
